


I wish we had forever

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Death, F/F, I'd hate me too, I'm Sorry, It's three am and I saw a depressing writing prompt, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectcosima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/gifts).



Danny gasping for air and clutching to her phone, unlocks the screen at calls Carmilla and listens to the constant ring of the phone. The line clicks and Carmilla’s voicemail goes off.

“You’ve reached Carm, I’m busy, fuck off, leave it.”

Danny in the best voice she can muster says. 

“Hey fang-face, just thought I’d give you a call. Miss you, love you, wish you’d change that voicemail. Bye” 

Danny is now in tears, she can’t tell if it’s from the pain, or the fact that she’ll never actually be able to tell Carmilla good-bye. She’ll never be able to kiss her again, or make fun of how short she is in comparison. She’ll never get to marry the girl of her dreams. She didn’t even get to propose to the girl of her dreams. That box felt heavy in Danny’s pocket now. It wasn’t her fault; it was never her fault. Danny hoped that Carmilla knew that. Carmilla was always ready and raring for this. It was Danny who was too afraid, and now the night that she was going to take the step that Carmilla had been hinting at for months had come and this had to happen. Danny was dying and Carmilla was all she could think about. The way her hair draped over her shoulders no matter how she was trying to wear it. How ridiculous she looked when she danced in the kitchen. How cute she looked when she was wearing Danny’s letterman, and nothing else.

The way that she would climb onto things so they could take selfies together, and if it was a chair, almost 90% of the time she almost fell off them. Carmilla was the love of her life and Danny was ready to spend the rest of their lives together, but she didn’t know that it would be such a short life. She realizes that even though Carmilla would have probably killed her if she found out what she’d been doing, it was worth it because it was for her. Everything Danny had ever done was for Carmilla. Who knows if Carmilla would even check her voicemail, she never made a point of it before this. 

Danny hopes she will. Danny let out one last breath and closed her eyes knowing that the inevitable was closer now. The light drained from her and almost went directly to her phone, which started vibrating because Carmilla was calling her back.


End file.
